Her Only Home
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: with more genies than there are lamps, the new girl needs to stay with Norm. Unfortunately, a blind genie living with a prankster like Norm is bound to reap some problems. NORMXOC, the only OCcentered story I will ever do. Deal with it. I hate OC pairing.


Her Only Home

Plot: In a time where there are more genies than lamps, the new genie girl is forced to stay with Norm. Dear Lord, how will this turn out?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, Norm, or a lava lamp from the 70's. I wish.

Warnings: Very fluffy, like yummy fluffy cotton candy fluffy, so avoid if cavities aren't your thing. Also, flame and you die. I may love fire to the extent of keeping several lighters hidden around my room, but flames from readers are something I can not stand. So flame and you DIE. R&R of course, but do not flame. Also, I HATE characterXOC pairings to death, but Norm is so freakin' cute I had to do it. ONE MORE THING BEFORE YOU GET CONFUSED. Norm and my OC are living like humans, except for the whole flying thing. They don't use a lot of magic in the story, 'cause the genie GONG noise is annoying. I much like POOF better.

OKAY! ON WITH THE SHOW! BLUEBERRIESBLUEBERRIESILOVETOEATTHEM

"I just hope you know I'm not happy about this at all."

"Feeling's mutual, Miss Duh-Merica." Norm replied darkly, turning away from the long-haired and light eyed genie girl named Mickey. Mickey was facing to the left side. Norm had figured out long ago that Mickey was completely blind, but that didn't stop her. Norm also liked to exploit that fact, especially during navigation. "Oh yeah, uh turn to the left" he'd say and she'd run right into a wall.

Mickey did her best to glare at Norm, not knowing he was actually more to her right. She got up and felt her way back to the room they shared. There was a large bunkbed in the lower corner, where Norm occupied the top bunk and Mickey was on the bottom to avoid any accidents. She sat down on her bunk (having felt her way to it), sulking. "He's so mean to me, all the time. . . . Why can't he see the true me? He's so mean. . ." She slipped underneath the covers and decided to take a nap, despite it only being three in the afternoon. However, her peaceful sleep quickly grew anarchic...

12345 MICKEY'S DREAM 67890

A young blind genie girl made her way down the hallway of Genie Elementary, nearly crying. It seemed the other kids were surrounding her, taunting and jeering at her. "Ha ha, you suck, Mickey!"

"You can't even fly straight!"

"Go back to Hell!" A crying Mickey flew faster, but hit an obstacle in her path. She turned around and hit another. The kids had made a circle around her now and were attempting to beat the endless life out of her. "Aaaahhhhh!"

12345 END DREAM 67890

"Aaaahhhhh!" Mickey shot up in bed, nearly whacking her noggin on the top bunk, where heavy breathing was emanating from. Mickey heard Norm snoring lightly from his bunk. "He must have decided to go to bed early." She whispered. She got up and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. She hit the cabinet, knocking all the pots and pans over and making a huge racket. Norm shot up. "Ah!" He went into the kitchen and found Mickey nearly in tears, trying to put the pots and pans back in the cabinet, but failing and making more of a mess. "Mickey? It's late, what happened?" Mickey gasped. "Ah! Uh, um, well I had a bad dream so I wanted to get a drink but I hit the cabinet and knocked everything over." About halfway through, Norm had taken her by the shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him (she was facing the other way, thinking he was in front of her). "Well, that's perfectly normal." Norm said honestly, without a trace of sarcasm. He looked at her, and her blank, milky-white eyes, and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Everything is dark to you, isn't it?" He asked. "Dark?"

"Yeah, like. You can't see, so everything must be dark all the time." Mickey blinked, although it really wasn't necessary. "Well, yeah. I can't see at all. It's always black." Norm's face turned a light shade of pink. "Listen, this is totally out of my character, so listen close 'cause I ain't sayin' this again. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. The misdirection, the taunting...it was totally wrong. I should have been a little more conscious of you." Mickey smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, and even though I keep denying it, I actually kinda really sorta like you." Norm mumbled, but not quite soft enough to avoid Mickey's strong ears. She reached up and kissed him softly on the nose (she thought it was his cheek). His tail flipped up involuntarily. He turned 80 shades of red. "L-lets go back to bed, Mick. It's one in the morning, and we have wishes to grant tomorrow." Mickey nodded and grabbed Norm's hand. "Mickey?"

"Well, I can't see. You'll have to lead me, won't you?" Norm made an affirmative sound and lead her back to bed.

He looked down at her. "Now that I've spilled my guts, can we...start over? I'm Norm, how are ya?"

"Mickey, doin' fine." Mickey smiled. "And I hope we'll be good friends." Norm laughed. "Good night, Mickey. No more nightmares, got it?" That was Norm's way of saying 'sweet dreams'. "Got it. Night-night."

Norm smiled and went to sleep.

12345 END STORY 67890


End file.
